Vampire Bride
by Bubblegum370
Summary: Ayane used to live an ordinary privileged life until she was attacked by a vampire and turned into a vampire bride. She's told she is human but she doesn't feel that way anymore. She goes to Cross academy in hopes of killing that very vampire but will she still have the heart to do it? OCXOC IchijouX OC XHanabusa
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This fanfic will contain language and smut later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

Chapter 1

The Academy

Ayane walked up to the gates of Cross Academy with her long black hair flowing behind her. This is where _that_ man had sent her. He had told her to run there, to get there as soon as she could. He told her this so she wouldn't become an abomination. That's what he had turned her into. She did not wish it, or want it. She was forced into it and she was furious.

She Strolled past the gates and followed the sound of obsessive screaming. It was dusk and that could only mean one thing. Soon vampires would fill the streets with their unwanted presence. Ayane had become aware of them only a week earlier and she was still shocked.

She could replay the massacre of her family over and over again. She heard their screaming, she could see their panicked faces, and she could feel the coldness of their lifeless bodies. Yet she was still alive, it wasn't fair. Why her of all people. The only reason she was alive was because that man found her interesting.

Ayane saw a small female teenager pushing back girls. She looked like she was struggling, but why was she doing that in the first place? She should let people do what they have to.

"Are you going to stand in my way," a baritone voice behind her asked. Ayane turned around to see a tall boy with silver hair and light violet eyes. She studied his neck and saw a mark much akin to her own.

"You have one of those marks on you too?" Ayane asked. The man gave her a curious look before a squeak was heard from behind her. Both of them turned around to see the brown haired girl almost being trampled on.

Ayane heard the gates creek open and the hoard of girls parted perfectly. Through the gates walked out a group of beautiful people. Ayane stilled before moving clear out of the way. They were vampires she could just tell by the way they held themselves. Vampires have a certain atmosphere about them and all of them definitely had it.

Zero watched the girl as she cowered away from the Night Class. Did she know what they were? She wasn't wearing a uniform but she had gotten inside the school gates. She stayed completely still as the entire night Class passed by avoiding eye contact with any of the members. Even after the day students started leaving she was frozen in place.

Yuki walked over and noticed the girl that stood a few feet away from Zero. She watched the girl as she regained her composure. She had been terrified. Yuki had made it over to the girl whose head was bowed.

"Why are there vampires at this school?" the girl asked quietly. Yuki stared at her surprised. Zero placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder and they shared a look.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zero asked firmly. He watched as the girl raised her head and her eyes met his.

"I am Ayane Shimizu," she spoke clearly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She curtseyed at him out of mere habit but it still surprised the two in front of her. "I was sent here to seek refuge, but I must speak with the headmaster of this academy."

Her formal language and natural grace left Yuki stunned. It wasn't often someone saw a teenage girl with such manors. Yuki glanced at what the girl was wearing. She had on a dark pink dress with hints of lighter pink throughout it. It was cute and frilly and it was a contrast to her long midnight hair that went down to her hips. She wasn't quite as short as Yuki was but she wasn't tall. Her proud posture gave her an atmosphere of elegance. No doubt she belonged to a rich family. Yuki could even see the beautiful girl belonging to a family of vampires.

"Sure I can take you to his office," Yuki said cheerfully. Truth be told she was a little happy to get out of her disciplinary duties. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with the screeching Day Class.

Yuki and surprisingly Zero began to lead Ayane to the headmaster's office. She followed behind them but never made a move to try and walk beside them.

"So Ayane-san," Yuki started trying to break the silence. "Why do you want to go to Cross Academy?"

"Someone told me I should wait for him to return here," Ayane answered. She saw Yuki's eyes glitter in response.

"Does that mean you're waiting for you true love to return?" Yuki pressed. "That must be wonderful!"

"Yuki you're babbling," Zero informed. He had noticed how uncomfortable Ayane had been when Yuki said the word love. He doubted that love had anything to do with the reason here.

"Oh am I really?" Yuki scratched the back of her head. She opened the door. "Headmaster someone needs to talk to you."

Ayane vaguely registered her surroundings. A desk, a couple of bookshelves, it wasn't too much. Behind the desk sat a rather feminine man. He had long dull blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and thin wire glasses. He also wore a welcoming smile directed at Ayane.

"What can I do for you miss…" he trailed off.

"Ayane Shimizu," Ayane responded. "I was told this is a school that I must attend by a vampire." She saw the shock written across the faces of everyone in the room. "He told me I would be safe here until he comes for me."

"Is this vampire your umm… lover?" asked the headmaster. For the first time Ayane did something rude and huffed; although just slightly.

"Hardly," she stated coldly. "He decided to attack my family murdering all of them, bite me and ordering me to come here if I didn't want to see anyone else hurt. Worst of all he left this on me."

Ayane brushed back her long hair and slightly pulled down one of the sleeves on her dress. It revealed a mark on her shoulder. It was a cross with additional spikes jutting out; it had an almost blue color to it. Zero understood now what the girl had said to him.

"How did he give that to you?" His serious tone surprising the three teenagers.

"It's mostly a blur actually," Ayane said pressing a hand to her forehead. "All I can remember is the guy's teeth on my neck and candles. Other than that I have no idea."

"Yuki I need you to remove Kaname-Kun from his class," he instructed. "We'll have to have a discussion about this. Zero please start patrolling the grounds. Ayane-San do you mind waiting."

"No thank you for taking the time to see me," Ayane said graciously. She bowed deeply extracting a pleasant smile from the headmaster. She was definitely strong that was for sure.

OO00OO

Ayane froze as she watched someone walk into the room. He was tall had brown eyes and brown hair, most importantly he was a vampire. Ayane could feel that he was different from others she had seen that day. She felt his superiority. He was just like that one vampire.

"Ayane this is Kaname," the headmaster introduced. "He is president of the Night Class dorms."

Ayane gathered up her courage and bowed to the man. He smiled sweetly at her that made her slightly surprised. Kaname noticed the girl's reaction. She was afraid of him. It meant that she was smart or knew what he was.

"Why did you need to see me urgently," Kaname asked.

"Ayane can you show the mark on your shoulder to him," he replied coolly. Ayane did as she was told and revealed her shoulder. She watched as shock, anger, and a few other emotions ran through his eyes. "What do you make of that? I mean it can't be what I think it is."

"It's a vampire bride mark," Kaname answered. "Although I thought that they were impossible to make."

"That's why I needed to ask you." Kaname looked at him and nodded at him.

"What does this mean for me exactly?" Ayane asked. Her onyx eyes held a glint of curiosity and worry in them.

"It means that you now bear the mark of the Kiyomizu family," Kaname stated. "In other words a vampire has claimed you. In a way it's a marriage that allows a vampire to drink your blood without the risk of turning you into one. I'm guessing this was done by the heir Aoi. He's the only one that would mess around with ancient history."

"Is see…" the headmaster glanced at Ayane taking in her blank expression. "So 'Aoi' told you to come here until he picks you up."

"Yes however I hope that I will not have to with him," Ayane said. "I only came here so others would not be involved. He instructed me to go here I think his exact words were 'so no one can even attempt to hurt my property'." Ayane crossed her arms frustrated.

"What will you do when Aoi comes for you?" Kaname asked. He knew full well that this was Aoi, only he would be so smart as to use the peaceful laws of the academy to hide his own property.

"Simple I plan to kill him," Ayane replied. Both men looked shocked at her. "I know I might not look suitable for the job but he is borderline obsessive. He has been watching me from impossibly young age just waiting for the chance. I may not seem hysterical about my family being murdered but I do plan to take revenge. He needs to understand that humans are not below or above vampires in my opinion they're the same."

"You were just terrified of me and now you think you can kill a pureblood so easily. It's rather foolish."

"I'm sorry but I call that natural instincts and I'm sure it's something that vampires follow too. My only question is if you will allow me to stay here. I can leave but right now I have nowhere else to go. Please accept me into your academy." Ayane bowed to the headmaster who quickly agreed.

He instructed her to stay in the headmaster's guest room for tonight and tomorrow they would get everything sorted out. As soon as Ayane's head touched the pillow she was asleep.

OO00OO

"_Oni-Chan," a five year old Ayane ran up to her brother. She was crying at the gash on her knee._

"_I told you that you shouldn't climb trees," he scolded. He was always thoroughly prepared for his baby sister's recklessness and carried bandages with him everywhere now._

"_I just wanted to get the cherry blossoms from the tree like you did," she sobbed out. She clung helplessly to him causing him to give a light hearted smile; one that even lit up his black eyes._

"_Ayane you do not have to be like me," he comforted playing with her black hair. "You're a girl you have to behave like one or you'll send mother into a tizzy. Now get off me so I can bandage your knee."_

_Ayane sat back and stuck her knee out to him. He looked at her as if he touched her she might break, or was that him? He like his sister was considered beautiful but that was only something she could say to him. She was his precious sister no one else was quite as dear to him as she was. He quickly wrapped her knee and kissed it his lips lingering a little longer than necessary._

"_Oni-Chan do you love Ayane?" she asked. Her nine year old brother looked at her taken aback._

"_I will always love and protect you Ayane," he said running a hand through her black hair. "Your hair is so beautiful never cut it for me?" She nodded at him as he kissed her hair._

"_Oni-Chan you have blood on your hand," Ayane said._

_He looked down at it. Soon it began oozing blood as his face turned more mature and blood seeped through his throat. Ayane screamed as she saw dark blue eyes standing behind him. She tried to shake her brother stop the bleeding anything. It was useless. She screamed for him to answer her. He couldn't leave her, he promised._

OO00OO

"Kazuo," Ayane gasped sitting up in the bed. She was panicked until she noticed her surroundings. She was at Cross Academy and Kazuo was dead. She noticed a black uniform draped across a chair in the room. It must be for her she concluded coming out of bed. She went into the bathroom connected to her room to shower.

She turned the water so cold that it felt like needles hitting on her skin. She liked frigid things better than warm things. She blamed all those days swimming with Kazuo out in the lake during autumn.

She detangled her long black hair she vaguely wondered if her brother would be mad that she cut it. He had always said that it was her best quality it was always so silky, however she abhorred the fact she could hardly do anything with it.

Ayane stepped out of the shower and dried herself from head to toe. She put on the same underwear and bra noting she'd have to ask where she could buy some more. She slipped one her mew uniform. She would admit that it brought out the slim curve of her hips and subtle feminine features but it also showed how pale her skin was and how dark her hair was. She pulled her back tying it into a high pony-tail; something she hadn't been allowed to do.

She walked out the room and turned down the hallway. Sitting at the table were Zero, Yuki, and an apron wearing headmaster. She noticed how they all seemed slightly more comfortable than yesterday. Yuki was the first to notice her.

"Ayane-Chan!" Yuki greeted cheerfully. "Come eat a late lunch with us. His cooking is really good."

"Thank you Yuki-Chan," Ayane said hesitantly. She took a seat next to her and felt instantly uncomfortable when silence overtook the group. "What time is it?"

"It's almost three," Yuki answered thankful for her breaking the silence. "You slept for quite a while. How long had you been traveling before you got here?"

"About eight days I think," Ayane answered. She'd let them believe that it was by train or something but in truth she had walked all the way here. She wanted to prolong her arrival to give her some time to think.

"I see why you were so exhausted," Yuki said cheerfully. "If you need anyone to talk to I'm sure that if you need anyone to talk to Zero would be glad to listen." Zero elbowed her harshly in the stomach. "Geeze Zero was that necessary?" he shot her a glare.

"I do not wish to involve anyone in my family business," Ayane said breaking the fight. "However I do like talking about other things. For instance what was with all those people you had to fend off yesterday?"

"Oh well those were just the Day Class students," Yuki practically pouted. "It's our job a disciplinary officers to keep the day students safe from the Night Class. You see Cross Academy is divided into two parts humans and vampires. Our goal is to create a place where vampires and humans can coexist." Ayane smiled at her surprising her.

"I admire you I used to just dream of getting along with some of my siblings and you're trying to integrate two different umm…species?" Ayane complemented giggling. Yuki smiled at her pleasantly surprised at her new nature.

In truth Ayane used to be a very carefree person but the incident changed her a little. Before that her mother's intensive lady like training changed the things on the outside.

"Well dig in," the headmaster said placing plates of food on the table. They all began t eat afterwards. Ayane would admit that the food was good.

"Ayane-San there's still the issue of your tuition to settle," Cross said. She looked up at him before wiping her mouth.

"I can pay for it no problem," she replied. "My family left behind a great sum of money."

"I was thinking of giving you a scholarship," he said smiling. "If you join the disciplinary committee than you can attend school for free. We just might have to put you through some training. Can you use any weapons?"

"My brother taught me how to use a katana when he was going through lessons," Ayane answered. "Although that was a while ago and I was never very good. I can try though."

"That will do then," he said. He sighed before looking to Yuki who was glaring at Zero for some reason. "Yuki after we're finished eating take her to her dorm room and then let her participate in the transition time."

"Okay," she said. She tilted her head and smiled Ayane for smiled back although not as bright. Ayane thought that they could at least get along. "I hope you can handle all of the screaming women. They'll eat you alive."

"That or the Night Class will," Zero commented.

OO00OO

"Please stay back!" Ayane ordered. She felt rather helpless in this situation.

It was three people against at least fifty screaming banshees. She had a wooden sword on her hip right now until her brother's sword would arrive. Yuki didn't seem to be doing much better but no one even dared to approach Zero.

Ayane had yet to meet her roommate but she was on a health absence. However she seemed to be from a well off family if the added expensive bed sheets counted as a hint.

The bells chimed and everyone but Ayane and Yuki had moved out of the way. While Yuki stood there awkwardly Ayane moved to stand by Zero. He looked down at her before turning his attention to Yuki who was talking to Kaname. Ayane thought they looked close; she made a mental note that Zero wasn't too happy.

The Night Class strode by looking at her the new "perfect". Some seemed uninterested; Ayane preferred those ones over the ones that stared at her. She liked everyone more than the two that had decided to lick their lips at her. She wondered how no one had made the whole vampire connection yet, she found it obvious. Ayane wasn't stupid but just oblivious at times.

Her body stiffened as a blonde with blue eyes walked by. He looked like the man from that night but she relaxed when she noticed he was shorter and his eyes were a different color; they were more like ice while the guys before was like an ocean abyss and much darker.

Soon they all filed away and the day class dispersed. Now all she had to do was the night rounds and that was it.

OO00OO

Ayane stood wooden sword in hand in a clearing. She battled the air hoping to try and gain a feel for how to use it. She felt a little silly but learning how to use it now would probably be better than not knowing. Ayane was an overly safe person usually and now wouldn't be the time to change it.

Ayane heard a rustle in the bushes she turned around with her sword pointed. A man with blond hair and almost emerald eyes was there. He had his hands up in surrender and a friendly smile on his face. The thing that stood out about him was the white uniform he was wearing in the dark night.

"Don't worry I just came here to meet the new member of the disciplinary committee," he said. "I'm Takuma Ichijou."

"I'm Ayane Shimizu," she replied. She still had her sword raised. "Is that all you want?"

"No I wanted to tell you that you're holding your sword wrong," Takuma said. "You have the 'none dangerous' side pointed towards me."

Ayane blushed slightly before she lowered her sword and muttered an apology. Takuma smiled at her but she missed it.

"It's alright I just have a message from Kaname," he said. "He told you to not let anyone see your mark as some students currently have a grudge with your…husband?" He saw shock flicker across Ayane's onyx eyes. "Yes he told me. I'm the vice president of the moon dorm don't worry I'll look after you. You better get back to your training. See you around."

With a wave and a smile he walked. Ayane watched him and couldn't help but think he was nice. _Vampires sure are confusing _she thought.

OO00OO

"Are you satisfied now that you met her?" Kaname asked as Ichijou entered the classroom.

"Yes I am," he replied. "She seems so nice although a bit rude maybe."

"Rude?" Kaname asked with a slight chuckle. "The girl was nothing but polite every second she was around people. Maybe you bring out a different side of her."

"Yeah maybe," Takuma replied. He couldn't shake the guilty feeling. The senate had already ordered him to keep a close watch on the pretty girl. He felt it was lying to try and get close to her. Not only that but Aoi wasn't exactly his favorite person either.

OO00OO

**Okay this is just a little idea that I have had for a while and I wanted to get out there. I won't be continuing it anytime soon unless I get reviewers asking me to do so. I also was wondering if I should change it to a first person point of view from Ayane. If you think I should let me know and this chapter will be replaced and the next will be in first person. **_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter will contain language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

Chapter 2

First Day of School

"Go ahead and introduce yourself," the teacher encouraged.

Ayane gave the teacher a firm nod, but she couldn't help the intimidating feeling she got. All the pairs of eyes just staring at her were nerve wracking.

"I am Ayane Shimizu," Ayane said. "Please take care of me." She gave a respectful bow before the teacher told her to choose a seat.

She took a seat next to Yuki who mumbled a "Hi" before promptly falling asleep. The class right now was English and it came fairly easy to her.

Her family had run a trading company so all the family members were told to learn two other languages besides Japanese. Ayane had chosen English and French thinking that both were very useful. The class was pretty much boring to her.

" , do not sleep in my class," the teacher demanded. Yuki woke up with a start to face the teacher's angry face. "You can answer the next expression please. It is raining very hard."

Yuki only gave the man a blank look and stuttered saying she didn't know. Ayane raised her hand to try and save the girl.

"_It's raining cats and dogs_," Ayane answered. The teacher blinked at her before smiling and continuing on with the lesson.

She barely registered any of her morning classes. It was pretty boring. She was just happy to have some time to herself during lunch.

"Ayane-San would you like to eat lunch with us?" a group of girls asked. Ayane was slightly surprised but smiled back at them.

"Sorry, but I can't today," she answered. "I'm trying to tour around the whole campus so I will know where my watch is."

"Your watch?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah I'm in the disciplinary committee," Ayane said. She watched as the girls pouted.

"That's not fair," another said. "You'll get to be around the Night class just like Cross. I envy you."

"You shouldn't," Ayane replied harshly. It surprised her as well as the rest of the girls. "I mean it really has an effect on academic work and how often you get to sleep. I would rather be sleeping than patrolling the grounds."

"Trust me it would be worth it!" one girl reassured. "I could even have a romantic meeting with Idol-Sempai."

"No I want to have one with him!"

Ayane graciously excused herself once the girls began to bicker among themselves. Yuki was right, they were totally going to eat her alive.

OO00OO

Ayane stared up at the beautiful blue sky as she lay on the ground. It was a perfect day, and yet it wasn't. From her point of view she could see it as perfect for her, but in truth someone was suffering. There was nothing that she could do, but they were suffering. She didn't know who they were, or where they were just that they were suffering. Everyone suffers.

She breathed in the somewhat earthy sent that the garden provided her with. It was calming not to hear the annoying voices of the people in the academy. Most of them didn't know what suffering was.

She thought they would have to experience death right before their eyes before they could know what that was.

"Oh god I think I must be depressed," Ayane muttered.

"And why would that be?" a snarky voice asked.

She snapped around to face a night class student. Not just any student, but the one that looked so much like _him_. His somewhat spiky blonde hair and ice blue eyes were similar, yet not the same.

"You're not supposed to be here," Ayane said finally regaining her composure. He blinked at her before smiling.

"I thought a day class student would be happy to see me," he said amused.

"You thought wrong vampire," Ayane sneered. She was surprised at how easy it was to direct her hostility to this look alike. "Night class students should not be on campus grounds without permission during the day. Why are you here?"

"So you are the new prefect? I bet you must be considered perfect," he said almost mockingly. Ayane winced at the word perfect; it didn't suit her at all. "I was just wondering why you smell different."

"I don't smell different!" Ayane snapped back. "Go back to the Night Class dorm now."

"You definitely smell different," he said. He sat down next to her and watched as she froze before shifting away from him. "I would say it's… more pure than usual."

"Go back to the Night Class dorm," Ayane repeated.

"What's your story anyway?" he asked. "I heard you were supposed to be polite and respectful."

"I heard that the Night Class students were supposed to listen to me," Ayane replied. "I'll ask one more time why you're here."

"That wasn't really asking," he snorted. "The dorm's atmosphere right now is suffocating. Lord Kaname is in a horrible mood."

"Kaname is?" Ayane asked. He seemed fine the last time he saw her.

"You how dare you speak informally about Lord Kaname!" Ayane blinked before pushing the accusing finger that was now pointed at her away.

"I apologize I didn't mean to insult your lord," Ayane said. She stood up and looked down at the blonde vampire. Just looking at him gave her a sick feeling, the likeness was just too much for her to handle. "Please will you return to your dorm?" Ayane bowed deeply.

So deeply that she missed the boy's shocked expression. The way she had changed her attitude so suddenly had an almost eerie feeling to it.

"I'm Aido Hanabusa if you ever need to talk," he said standing up. He patted Ayane's head despite the scowl that crossed her features. "I never would have guessed you had that kind of life."

Before Ayane could reply he was gone. Ayane would admit if it were under different circumstances she wouldn't hate him.

OO00OO

"Where were you?" Akatsuki asked as Aido walked into the moon dorm.

"I went out for a walk to clear my head," Aido answered. "I met a girl in the garden. She's the new disciplinary officer."

"Are you trying to get yourself expelled?" he asked Aido as he sat down on the couch.

"She was afraid of me." Aido had a far off look in his eyes that only appeared when he was seriously thinking about something. "I didn't like the way she looked at me."

"Why didn't you like it?" Akatsuki asked. "Most humans are naturally afraid of vampires. If you caught her off guard it's not surprising that she looked at you with fear."

"It wasn't a look of fear even though she was afraid," the blonde muttered. "She looked at me with extreme hate until she left."

"If it was anything like Kiryu you should be used to it," Akatsuki replied.

"When she left it was mindless respect that she showed me," Aido stated. "I would call it a diplomatic approach, but it was so cold, almost as if she was ice."

"That's very ironic," Akatsuki muttered. Aido gave him a slight smile.

"I know…" he trailed off. "Why is it that I find her so frustrating!"

Akatsuki realized anything he would say at this point was useless, so he let Aido go off in his own inner rampage.

OO00OO

"Ayane I didn't see you anywhere around lunch time," Yuki said as Ayane took a seat next to her and Yuki's friend.

"I went to one of the gardens for a little nap," Ayane offered lightly. She hoped that Yuki would accept that answer. In truth she should report about the Night Class student, but for some reason she felt the need to keep it a secret.

"Ayane you hardly seem like the one type to take naps," Yuki's friend said.

Ayane wracked her brain for the friend's name, but could not recall it.

"I never had the chance to take naps as a child so I was pleased I could do so now," Ayane replied.

"You never took naps as a kid? Why?" Yuki asked. Ayane could curse herself for leaving an opening for a question.

"I had to focus on my lessons," Ayane answered. "My family has… had high expectations about my education. In case one of my brothers was unable to take the family business I as the oldest female would have to."

"Does that mean you're an heir to the Shimizu trading company?" the friend asked. Ayane made a mental note that Yuki's friend was very perceptive and also knowledgeable.

"Yes that is me," Ayane answered. "When I become of age the company will be mine."

"I'm sorry for your tragic loss," she told Ayane.

Yuki looked between her two friends as class began wondering about both of them. They both seemed to feel awkward right now.

OO00OO

"Please stay back!" Ayane yelled at the day class students. No matter what she or Yuki said they would not stay back. Zero was carrying out errands for the headmaster, so it was up to them to keep them back.

"No it's not fair that we never get to see our precious honeys!" someone yelled.

Ayane internally shuddered. She felt almost bad for the Night Class knowing that they were secretly obsessed over every single second. Okay so maybe it wasn't a secret.

The bell rang and the students scurried to create a pathway for the Night Class to get through. Ayane followed them to make room for them, she watched as Yuki greeted Kaname. Ayane guessed it was a daily thing; She would have to ask what their connection was later.

Ayane fell to the ground as students pushed her from behind. She slid against the stone ground. She instantly noticed that the friction from the ground had produced a scrape.

Night Class students were rushing away in order to get away from the smell of blood. Yuki was trying to get to you, but she was trapped in the sea of people that began to move in different directions.

"Do you need help?" a voice asked at the same time another went "Get up."

Ayane looked up to see two hands out stretched to her. Both from the blonde vampires she had met recently. They weren't amused at the situation, but they weren't going to complain.

"I'm quite fine," Ayane said as she got up. She didn't take either of their hands, but sent them a light smile in return. Aido noticed that it was fake, so did Takuma. She brushed off her uniform. "Would you please continue on to class?"

"They would be happy to Shimizu-San," Kaname said. Yuki was behind him with a flustered expression. "I suggest you head to the infirmary to get that taken care of. It is a distraction."

"Of course Kuran-San," Ayane said. She bowed deeply before taking her leave.

"You two were in quite the rush to get to her," Kaname said looking at Takuma and Aido. "Why?"

"It was the polite thing to do," Takuma replied.

"It just sucks to fall down and have no one to help you up," Aido answered.

The statement caused a look from the three teenagers. It was surprisingly profound for Aido. From the look in Aido's eyes Kaname could tell that he was serious.

"Aido it would be best if you avoid forming a bond with her," Kaname said firmly.

After that the three of them continued to class. Yuki looked at their retreating backs wondering what Kaname had meant by that.

OO00OO

"What are you doing in here?" Zero asked while putting away supplies.

"I was pushed and got a scrape," Ayane answered. "Where are the bandages and the disinfectant?" Zero pointed to the cupboard and Ayane walked over to get them.

Ayane sat down on a chair and lifted her knee up. She examined the scrape and was instantly reminded of her older brother. She missed him, he would know exactly what to say. The images of his death ran through her brain and her body froze. Zero noticed it and looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I was just remembering," Ayane answered.

"Well don't," he stated. Ayane blinked her eyes in surprise at him. "There are a few things that you can use to drive you from the past, but remembering in detail can only make things worse at this point."

Zero knelt in front of her taking the disinfectant and bandages from her. He held her knee up as he began to apply to treat her wound. An uncomfortable silence was between them. She could feel his anxiety and he could feel her anger.

"I will never forget a single moment," Ayane finally said. "To forget would be the greatest tragedy. I don't want to forget because then all of the memories of my family will fade away. I have no idea what you went through, but I'm positive your situation was different. If you were attacked by vampires it was out of rage or maybe just random. My family was attacked after specific plotting and all to get to me. You will never feel my pain."

Zero chose to remain silent after that not wanting to further provoke her or anger her. She was right, but someone could relate to her. Someone somewhere could feel her pain, the only question was who.

OO00OO

Ayane returned to her room at about two in the morning. When she walked in she was greeted by a foreign girl with long blonde hair in pig tails. She turned towards Ayane and smiled.

"My name is Emily Blackmore," she said sticking a hand out to Ayane.

"Pleased to meet you," Ayane said taking the hand. "I am Ayane Shimizu."

"Having a roommate might not be so bad," Emily said. "I hope you like Cross Academy so far."

"It could always be worse," Ayane said in reply.

"Be happy I'm not a fangirl then," Emily retorted.

Yes this roommate wouldn't be so bad at all.

OO00OO

**This chapter is really short compared to what I usually write so I apologize. I'm still not quite sure what I want to happen so I don't want to write pointless things. I added a "photograph" of Ayane for the picture of this story. I would also love to hear some reviews.**

**I also just started my Junior year of high school which is actually really hard. So I won't have as much time to update stories so it will take some time for the next chapter to come out. When people review I get more motivated to update. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Contains language, sexual references, and mild violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Chapter 3**

Ayane had been at the Academy for about a week now with no problems. Right now she had just finished roaming the streets of the nearby town with Yuki. She now had appropriate clothes for all school occasions. They were on their way back to the Academy.

She found the curriculum of Cross Academy refreshing compared to the rigorous home schooling she had gone through before. So far her favorite class was English. Ayane had always been tailored to know English and French in case one of her father's associates wanted her to be their son's bride. Ironic how she became the bride to a vampire.

Her roommate was so far one of her two friends. She couldn't really count Zero he was very quiet, or maybe scary was a better word for it. Emily so far had proven to be the exact person Ayane would usually befriend. The girl was poised and polite, but had a certain wit to her. Her frail physical physique was quite obvious to Ayane. Her voice sometimes sounded strained and every now and then Emily would have to go to the infirmary.

Ayane had continued to eat lunch in the same area she had when she met that one vampire guy. She couldn't remember his name for the life of her. She had always been horrible with names. She used to be continually scolded for it by her mother. She also hadn't run into the other blonde vampire since she fell. Well she had seen them, but hadn't talked to them. They all seemed to be busy during the transition time.

The ice-eyed boy was usually waving to his many fans. He was easily one of the more popular vampires. It wasn't hard for her to figure out why. He was beautiful. All of them were beautiful. He especially attracted girls to him. She thought it had something to do with his double personality. He had seemed like a rather serious person, but Ayane could be wrong. He could actually be that flamboyant boy that waves and blows kisses to random girls. It's not like she knew him.

"Ayane-Chan, what are you thinking about?" Yuki asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Vampire's are beautiful aren't they?" Ayane mused. She looked to see Yuki slightly taken aback at the comment. "I was just thinking that. It's like someone wrapped them up in the perfect package just so that they could get close and take everything."

"You could say that for some of them," Yuki interjected. "However, some are nice. Like Kaname he actually saved me when I was little. He's even fighting to make a better relationship between humans and vampires."

"I wish you luck Zero…" Ayane said under her breath.

"What was that?" Yuki asked confused.

"It was nothing," Ayane said quickly. "Do you need me for anything? I was going to hang out with Emily for a bit before dinner is served."

"No you're free to go once we get back," Yuki cheered. Ayane could tell Yuki was happy that she was settling in and had a friend. The girl was oblivious, but in a good way. "You two seem to be getting along well."

"I guess," Ayane replied. "We get along well and I'm happy she doesn't resent me for being on the disciplinary committee." Yuki nodded agreeing.

Ever since Ayane's fall earlier in the week most females resented her. They made it so obvious that it was painful for Ayane to watch. She was aware that the female gender could be detestable, but these girls really took it to extremes. It was just a matter of time before someone got hurt. Ayane wouldn't let that person be her.

"Don't worry they'll warm up to you eventually," Yuki said.

Ayane sighed. This girl's optimism should never be underestimated.

OO00OO

"Ayane has anyone ever told you that you have multiple personalities?" Emily asked. She was currently combing her long blonde hair, readying it to be put into pig-tails. She had slept the day away, but Ayane guessed that was from the sickness she had.

"Yes actually," Ayane answered.

"Really? Who?" Emily pressed.

"My brother used to say there was Fun Ayane and Womanly Ayane," she answered. "Here's a hint, if it seems like I have a sense of humor I'm 'Fun Ayane'." The two girls laughed. "I've never asked, but do you have any siblings?"

"Nope I'm an only child," Emily said sadly. "It's okay though, sometimes I pretend I have an imaginary sister. I named her Foxy Roxy."

Ayane couldn't find the words to react to that. She was laying down on her bed practically rolling around in laughter. Emily soon joined her. Neither of them knew how long they had laughed until a knock on the door.

Ayane got up from the bed and went to open it. She assumed that it might be Yuki asking them if they wanted to go to dinner with her. She was wrong. She was met with the sight of a girl with short lavender hair and narrowed eyes. The most noticeable thing about her was her white uniform.

"May I help you?" Ayane asked, keeping the distaste from her voice.

"Lord Kaname has requested to speak with you," she replied. "If you would follow me. Ayane didn't roll her eyes like she wanted to.

"Do you mind if I go with her, Emily?" Ayane asked. She looked to see Emily smile and shake her head.

"No it's perfectly fine," Emily said. "I'll see you when I see you."

"Then excuse me," Ayane said, grabbing her boots and stepping out of the room to put them on. As soon as her eyes met the vampire's they began to walk in uncomfortable silence.

Ayane felt herself sigh. It was interesting to have to deal with vampires. They were all so different. This one seemed like she didn't want anything to do with Ayane. So far she was Ayane's new favorite.

"If you ever," the girl said drawing Ayane's attention, "threaten Lord Kaname's safety I will not hesitate to kill you."

"It's a good thing he's not the vampire I want dead," Ayane retorted.

The cutting glare from the female silenced Ayane. It didn't take long to reach the Night Class dorm and she was let through with no problem.

"Wait here until the vice president comes to get you," she said before disappearing up the stairs.

Ayane took in her surroundings and couldn't help the frustrated look that came over her. The dorm was nicer than the human dorms and she couldn't understand why. That and it was white. Ayane thought that red was a contrast to white.

"Who are you?" a girl asked descending the stairs. She had long sandy blonde hair that fell to her waist and confused, but angry brown eyes. Every step she took Ayane was able to tell she didn't like her. Ayane was the type who didn't put up with arrogance. Usually she avoided it out of curtsey, but she couldn't do that today.

"You're supposed to introduce yourself before _demanding_ for someone else's name," Ayane informed. "Never mind, I won't bother remembering it."

"Why are you here?" she demanded. Ayane didn't change her demeanor or look of indifference.

"Kaname asked to speak with me," Ayane replied.

Before she could blink Ayane had a hand at her throat and the girls eyes were bursting with anger. Her mouth was in a snarl, but Ayane noticed her eyes weren't red. At least she knew she wasn't going to be sucked dry.

"You should show some respect to Lord Kaname!" she harshly whispered. "He has enough to deal with without you. Respect is to be shown to your superiors."

"Really? Then what's your excuse?" Ayane asked looking into her eyes. "Here you are holding a disciplinary officer by the throat when she's ranked above you. You should show some respect and stop this. I'm pretty nice, but if you were to do this to Yuki, Zero wouldn't hesitate to shoot."

"Ruka she's not worth it," a calm voice said. Ayane turned her head to see an orange haired boy walking down the stairs.

"Akatsuki, what's with all the commotion?" a familiar voice said. The ice-eyes walked into view. "Oh, it's you. It seems like you have a bad habit of provoking people."

Ruka loosened her grip and Ayane rubbed where the girls hand had been. Ayane would probably remember her name now. She focused her attention to the three of them. They were all beautiful, go figure, and all watching her with interest.

"What was your name again?" Ayane asked. She watched as the boy started ranting about how she should remember. His much calmer friend attempted to calm them down. Ayane sighed when the boy made no move to settle down. Her posture shifted slightly and before the three vampires could realize what she was doing she bowed deeply at the waist and rose gracefully looking into their eyes. "My name is Ayane Shimizu. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

She watched as shock flittered over the eyes of the vampires. None had expected her to do something so respectful. It was rather eerie that the shift had been so natural for her.

"Don't do that," the blonde vampire said. "It's creepy. My name is Aido Hanabusa. Remember it this time."

"If I forget it's your fault for not being memorable enough," Ayane retorted, brushing part of her black bangs back. The other two laughed at Aido when his jaw dropped.

"Shimizu," a voice called from the top of the stairs. Ayane looked to see the handsome vampire with green eyes. "Lord Kaname is now ready to speak with you. If you would allow me I would like to escort you to his office."

Ayane nodded her head and went up the stairs to meet him. She caught his charming smirk before it turned into a gentlemanly smile.

"My name is Takuma Ichijou," he reminded. "I would like it if you would remember."

Ayane nodded her head politely at him. As she followed him she found that the Night Class dorm was really more of a mansion. Everything was decorated as if it was a fine estate. A Western style estate, but an estate none the less.

When he opened the door to Kaname's "office" she found it to be exactly what she expected. It was a simple room with a desk, some furniture, bookshelves surrounding the walls, and a big dramatic window behind where he sat.

"Shimizu-San, I'm glad you came," Kaname greeted with a smile.

"Please call me Ayane," she stated. "My last name doesn't exactly hold pleasant memories."

"Very well," he said. "I'm sure you're wondering about what exactly you are now. By the mark you're a vampire bride."

"I knew that before," Ayane retorted. "If that was all you have to tell me you wasted both of our time."

"No," Kaname said slightly annoyed. Ayane knew he was, but couldn't bring herself to care. "I found out some more information as well as a reference for you to read. From what I understand you have the potential to become as strong as a lower noble. However, that would only come with proper training from your maker. Aoi has disappeared, but he has been confirmed as the person who attacked your family."

"So, is anything going to happen to him?" Ayane asked. Takuma glanced towards Kaname and saw him sigh.

"Politics can be very hard to deal with," Kaname explained. "Since he is from a pureblood family it makes it hard for the vampire council or the hunter society to go after him."

Both boys waited for Ayane to do something. She looked like she was contemplating something deeply. Her conflicted onyx eyes were quite alluring, but something in them was saddening.

"I guess it's true that you have to make something happen if you want it to happen," Ayane said after some time. "I have some questions if you don't mind me asking them."

"You're welcome to ask," Kaname answered. Ayane knew that he wouldn't answer them if he didn't want to. That statement implied that, but she would ask anyway.

"Do I have to be worried about having sudden cravings for blood?"

"No, you won't have to worry about that at all," Kaname replied. "That mark makes you fully human with a few additional perks. You age like a vampire and have inherited the ability of the vampire. In your case Aoi was a part of the Kiyomizu family, so it's natural that your abilities will be water based."

"Being able to control that ability and know it would make you as strong as a minor noble," Takuma added. "You would be quite powerful in a way."

"But never powerful enough to complete your goal," Kaname said in a grave tone. "It's hard enough for purebloods to kill purebloods, but it will be impossible for you to do that. Do you understand?"

"Never underestimate a pissed off woman," Ayane countered. "Do you understand? I never said I would fight a fair fight, he certainly didn't. Sometimes battles have a mental aspect to them that can lead to an unlikely victory. Keep in mind, since I was raised to know how to be a businesswoman I can be every bit as cunning as I can be polite. Is that all?"

Kaname tossed a book gently at her and she caught it effortlessly. She knew her reflexes had been improving since she was marked, but that was to be expected. Ayane knew she wasn't exactly human anymore, but she still was human. Keeping her humanity could become a problem though.

"Read that. It might help you," Kaname ordered. He ignored the scowl from Ayane and continued. "I heard you were self teaching yourself to use a katana. I'd rather have Ichijou teach you during your rounds. It will make us feel better if the disciplinary committee can do their jobs."

Ayane brushed her bangs back and nodded her head agreeing. It made sense to have someone teach her when they knew how to do it.

"Wait you're not going to a vampire helping you?" Ichijou asked her.

"I chose to look at it this way," Ayane started, "I won't have to worry if I mess up and injure you. Since you are a vampire it doesn't really matter. Thank you for your time. I'm leaving."

Ayane bowed exiting the room before either of them could say anything.

OO00OO

Aido watched as Ayane stepped out of Kaname's office and she released a sigh. He was expecting her to start walking, but she leaned against the door she had just come out from. Her eyes focused on the window that was in front of her. The sun was setting and Aido would admit it was beautiful. Her eyes weren't filled with awe from beauty they held a bittersweet look to them.

"What are you thinking?" he wondered out loud. He watched as her gaze snapped towards him and her brows scrunched together in slight anger.

"Were you listening?" Ayane asked him. Aido was taken aback by her angered tone. Why was it she could get so angry at him, but Ruka could threaten the girls neck and not have the same poison spit out at her?

"I was not I happened to be going towards my room when you came out," Aido lied. He had been waiting for her, but she didn't need to know that. "I'll escort you out. The last thing we need is some human sniffing around here."

"You're the one with the heightened sense of smell not me," Ayane said as she brushed past him. Ayane felt the boy fall into step beside her. "Is there a reason you're following me?"

"I'm just curious about you," he replied. "You just…"

"Smell different?" Ayane teased. "I'm also told I have a split personality. You could be smelling both of those at the same time."

"That's not it," Aido replied scrunching his nose. "Why were you talking to Lord Kaname?"

"I need help," Ayane replied. Aido stopped in his tracks and watched as the girl continued on. She paused and glanced back at him as if waiting for him to catch up. "Sword training. I need help with it. He volunteered to lend me Ichijou during my rounds to teach me proper technique. After all, someone holding my position needs to be able to fight."

"I have a feeling people don't give you enough credit," Aido said, walking to catch up to her. He noticed how she moved slightly away from him as if he was to close.

"People give me too much credit actually," Ayane replied. She finally descended the stairs with Aido close by her. His presence was making her nervous. He just had the same feeling to him that Aoi had. The only difference between the two is that Aido was obviously sadder than Aoi.

"You know if you need‒" he started, but was interrupted by her closing the door in his face. He frowned at her actions. She had started to move faster as soon as the door was insight.

"I never pegged her as your type," Shiki said from the couch. "She did smell delicious. However, it was different."

"Time to feed," Rima said, throwing a tablet at him. He caught it perfectly in his mouth before she continued. "She smelled odd, not delicious."

"I wasn't the only one who noticed then?" Ruka stated. "It was almost a repellent until I got closer to her, then I was almost drawn into her. It was certainly odd."

"Her personality is odder," Akatsuki added. "The defiant look in her eye disappeared completely when she introduced herself. I'd say she has something to hide."

"Why else would I be so interested?" Aido asked. "She's obviously hiding something worthwhile. Certain people are paying too much attention to her."

Aido noticed how the eyes of his peers were no longer focused on him, but behind him. He just hoped it wasn't Kaname again. He turned around with wide eyes to see a smiling Ichijou and he wasn't happy. That smile was too bright to not hold any ill will.

"You would do best to mind your own business," he said happily. "That goes for all of you. It's just a friendly warning, but looks can be deceiving. That girl could probably kill us all. She doesn't want to luckily."

"You're placing a lot of faith in a dainty little girl, Ichijou," Ruka teased. "Are you sure you don't have a thing for her?"

"That would make me dead," he replied gravely. "Just watch yourselves."

OO00OO

Ayane sat on her duty. She couldn't hear anything and both Yuki and Zero were roaming the campus, so she didn't feel the need to. She was more concerned about the book Kaname had given her. It could hold everything she needed to know, but it could also contain things she didn't want to know about herself. She had been staring at the book and couldn't open it.

She took a deep breath and opened it, but shut it immediately. She frowned at how cowardly her behavior was. She growled in frustration before brushing her bangs back.

"Not that it's my business," a voice said, "but if you aren't going to read that book you should patrol the grounds."

Ayane looked behind her to see Zero looming over her with a discontented look on his face. She wondered if he ever smiled. She decided on no when his look turned into a glare.

"I swear I'm going to read it," Ayane replied. "There's no need to worry."

"I wasn't," he stated. "I just find it ridiculous that someone is so clearly afraid of a book. Make sure to do something useful before the night is over."

Ayane watched him stalk away with a frown on her face. Even others could see that she didn't want to read it.

She opened it and turned to the table of contents. She figured she could use it to avoid the things she didn't want to know. She turned it to the where the origin section was. She would read the main section later.

_Taking a Vampire Bride was an unusual ritual that the first pureblood families in Europe invented in order to preserve their blood. With the booming human population it became increasingly difficult for vampire mates to be found._

_ In response, the head of the Tepes family created a way to transfer pureblood of a vampire into a human, which created the Vampire Bride. The first attempts lead to an infamous and insulting name. To this day the family is still highly insulted if someone mentions the name Dracula._

_ With enough the correct amount of blood transferred directly into the heart and vital organs of reproduction a pureblood heir could be born._

Ayane cringed with distaste and touched a hand to her heart. Realizing that he had transplanted blood into her heart. It would have been easy for her to die.

_However, there was a secret ritual that went along with this surgical act. The secret act has remained secret except to a few well known families and died along with many of the older leaders of the families._

_ The plethora of Vampire Brides soon caused it to become an illegal act. It was meant to be used for producing heirs, but soon vampires were handing over powers to humans in exchange for‒_

"What are you reading?" a familiar voice asked, right by her ear.

Aido watched as Ayane snapped the book shut and turned it around facing him almost knocking their heads together. Her cheeks were dusted with pink and her eyes were wide. He realized that she was clearly flustered and it was cute.

"You should be in class right now," Ayane informed. It had only taken a few seconds for her to recover from shock. The boy had nearly given her a heart attack.

"I got kicked out and I saw you from the window." He pointed to the classroom across the schoolyard. "So what were you reading?"

"Why were you kicked out of class?" Ayane countered. She watched as a grin came across his face and he crossed his arms while sticking his nose in the air.

"I corrected the teacher one too many times and got kicked out," he answered haughtily.

"Being disrespectful is nothing to brag about," Ayane deadpanned. Aido looked at her a little surprised she was so serious, but then he looked closer into her eyes. The held a tiny glimmer of amusement, so she could be joking.

"I answered your question why don't you answer mine?" Ayane looked at him, but only sighed. She stood up and started walking away from him.

"If I told you I'd ruin the surprise," she said with a smirk.

Aido was so stunned at the surprisingly suggestive comment that he didn't move to stop her. Truthfully, that was exactly why Ayane said it. She knew he could be easily distracted.

However, they both failed to notice the two people observing them. One was Zero who watched her wondering what she had read from the book. He knew what it was about and was just as curious as she was to know what she was. The other was Ichijou who wasn't really watching Ayane.

He was sent to watch Aido's interaction with Ayane. The boy was being far too curious for Kaname's liking. He trusted the vampire, but this was a delicate situation for the peace at the academy. He had to be watched closely in case he decided that Ayane was associated with the wrong people. Aido had never been able to stand hearing the name Aoi.

OO00OO

**Well that's it for this chapter… I think I ended up changing Ayane's character originally, but I like cynical Ayane and womanly Ayane. I also really like Emily. I know these chapters are probably boring beyond belief, but they're important for knowledge and all that crap. Soon I'll get to skip to the romance and plot. Yes plot is something that all people love. I actually have one for this story! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**PS: Happy New Year!**


End file.
